The Shiny Absol
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: After failing to catch a rare shiny Absol, April relieves some tension which attracts him right to her. Lemon, PKMNxHUMAN


_**IN THIS STORY IF THE POKEMON SAYS SOMETHING IT WIL BE DISPLAYED LIKE: "(HELLO)" SO YOUR JUST GONA PRETEND ITS REPEATING ITS NAME. ENJOY XX**_

The Shiny Absol-

April stamped her foot in anger as the Absol sprinted deep into the forrest. She was walking through Eterna Forest some days earlier when a Absol hade caught her eye. Seeing an Absol in that area was extradinary and he was even more rare because he was shiny. Imedietly, she tried to catch him, but he was too strong for her and escaped. Ever since this chance encounter she had been tracking him and continuously battling him when she caught up to him, and always loosing. She tied her blonde her back out of her face as she scowled at Absols figure disapearing into the night. _'I'll catch you one day Absol, i swaer it' _she thought as she turned away towards a large tree. Carelessly she dropped her bag at the stump and sat down, thinking about what she could do to catch him. "All of my pokemon have fainted, that Absol wrecked my tent and im lost in these stupid woods without a map! just perfect" she sighed, "Worst part is im horny and theres no boys around for miles! oh well just have to make do, i supose".

With that she removed her pants, lay down, opened her legs and closed her eyes. She put her fingers up her skirt and pushed them into her wet hole, then thrust them in and out of her. Her moans where incredible loud, but she didn't fear being caught. No one else had ventured into Eterna Forest ever since a report about the pokemon becoming restless and dangerous was aired all over Sinnoh. April had seen the report but just ignored it, she thought her pokemon would be strong enough to protect her if they needed too. Her juices flowed onto the forest floor and covered her hand, this for her was great stress release.

Absol lifted his head and sniffed the air, a sweet smell tingling his nose. He walked cautiously in the derection of the scent, hoping to come across it soon. _'that smell... it smells much better than my mates.." _he thought as he trotted through the dense forest. Three years before his arivial in Eterna Forest he had a beautiful mate who had passed away after an accident involving a rouge Onix. He hadn't been walking long when he heard moaning and saw a young trainer, the same trainer who had been hunting him. He strolled right up to her, his footsteps not making a sound, at watched as she continued to pleasure herself, unaware of his company. Once she removed her fingers she remained still, panting slightly from moaning. Absol lowered his head to her clit and sniffed it, and liking what he smelled, gave it a long lick with his sand-papery tounge.

April jumped at the sudden feeling and looked up to see Absol staring back at her with bright blues eyes the shone under the moonlight. "A-Absol...what are you doing?" she whispered to him. He lay down and licked her again, slightly harder. "Please stop Absol, it feels wrong" she pleaded, not moving incase it cost her her life. Absol just looked at her and blinked, then gave her another lick, slower this time and swollowing the juice that came out of her, causing her to moan. "(Your delicious)" he told her, but she couldn't understand his language so gave him a confused look. "That...that feels good, Absol...could you continue?" she smiled. Absol nodded as he stimulated her with his tounge, swallowing as much of her juice as he could. She moaned at the feeling of his touch. "Im gonna..." she moaned, biting her lip as she climaxed all over his muzzle.

April got on her hands and knees while Absol stood up, watching her every move. Absol got behind her, then launched himself off his forelegs and mounted her. He wrapped his paws around his waist and pulled her into a tight hug, his fur warming her back. His member, which was now hard, was soon thrust into her entrance, which made her giggle and moan at the same time. Absol was swiftly slamming into her while she moaned beneath him, pleasure attacking both of them. April tightened around his member, and he swelled up inside her. Absol soon reached his climax and filled her up with his warm, sticky seed, some falling to the fall, then April gave in and came all over his crotch. The two didn't move but remained together, panting hard. Then the time came when Absols length lost slack and had to pull out of her.

Sighing, April lay down and ushered Absol to lay beside her which he did. "My names April by the umm you know Absol, if you travel with me we could do this again, every day if you wanted" she tempted him, pulling a pokeball from her bag. "(Sure, that would be great)" he nodded. Shrieking with happiness, April wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, burrowing her face into his fur. "Alright lets give you a name, how about... Domino" she suggested. Domino nodded and licked her cheek. "Night Domino, i love you" April said, falling with him laying across her tummy. "(I love you too, April)" Domino replied, snuggling up to the young girl.

_**OK I KNOW IT MAY SEEM RUSHED, THATS BECAUSE IT WAS (LOL). HOPE YOU ENJOYED, DONT BOTHER REVIEWING ON HOW I COULD IMPROVE BLAH BLAH BLAH BECAUSE I ONLY WRITE FOR THE FUN :) HAVE A GOOD DAY!**_


End file.
